1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to book accessories, and more particularly, to a bookmark that also serves as a bookstand.
2. Description of the Related Art
Book accessories serve a variety of functions to increase reader comfort and pleasure while reading. As an example, bookmarks are well known in the art. They include simple strips of ribbon, which rest in between leaves of a book, to complicated mechanical clamps. However, once a person starts reading, the bookmark is no longer needed. Another accessory is a bookstand, often used to showcase or display a book. Typical bookstands are bulky and heavy. Applicant is not aware of any simple and efficient bookmark, which can be economically manufactured and have the ability to also serve as a bookstand.